PROJECT SUMMARY ADMINISTRATION CORE The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide high-quality support to the Arkansas INBRE network through shared governance that operates transparently and fairly. The Administrative Core will facilitate statewide communication and collaboration and will provide logistical support for the all the components of the network and the External Advisory Committee. With input from the Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee, the Administrative Core will oversee all research activities and training programs that meet the needs of faculty and students involved in biomedical research at partner and affiliate institutions. The Administrative Core will continue to support programs expand participation of underrepresented minorities in the Arkansas INBRE network. Finally, the Administrative Core will represent the Arkansas INBRE in the national and regional networks of IDeA programs and will participate in efforts across these networks to share resources and best practices.